Baron Geddon
Baron Geddon is one of Ragnaros' henchmen and a villain from World of Warcraft who acts as a boss encounter in Molten Core - like most of Ragnaros' followers he is utterly obsessed with fire and seeks to burn all things great and small. History Baron Geddon is one of the eldest of all fire elementals, and he served as Ragnaros’ right hand during the beginning of the war against the titans. During one of the first battles against the then-unknown titan attackers, Geddon was defeated and forced into humiliating retreat. Ragnaros immediately demoted his commander, thinking that Geddon had been defeated by an inferior foe, since the Old Gods and their lieutenants had never yet met a challenge. His replacement was the flamewaker Majordomo Executus; Geddon was infuriated that a creature not purely of fire replaced him, a noble among the elementals. In an effort to regain his master’s faith, Baron Geddon planned the now legendary betrayal of Thunderaan the Windseeker. In the midst of a great battle, Geddon separated the massive lightning elemental from his allies, and together with Garr and Ragnaros, they ambushed the great elemental in an effort to steal his power. Thunderaan was a powerful foe, even to an elemental lieutenant such as Ragnaros, and the Firelord was unable to completely destroy him as he had hoped. The three did manage to seal the Windseeker away, however, and imprison his essence in the talisman known as the Bindings of the Windseeker. Ragnaros then broke the talisman in half and charged each of his lieutenants, Garr and Geddon, with keeping one half safe. It is said that if the halves are brought together again then Thunderaan might escape. However, Geddon did not win back his old position by his master’s side. Today, he waits and bides his time, hoping to grow strong enough to find a way to overthrow or discredit Majordomo Executus. Baron Geddon followed Executus and Garr into Azeroth to prepare for their master's return in the fiery Molten Core. An army of adventurers stormed the caverns of the Molten Core, where they banished Garr and Geddon back to the Firelands. Executus had successfully summoned Ragnaros in a severely weakened state, but the Firelord killed his Majordomo out of anger for this invasion on the Molten Core. Ragnaros battled the unknown heroes, and was eventually banished back to the Firelands. Years passed, and Ragnaros had not found a proper replacement for Executus. Meanwhile, after years of hiding, the dreadful dragon Deathwing had returned and caused a massive cataclysm, reshaping the world itself. Ragnaros was brought back to Azeroth by Deathwing, and the two formed an alliance. Baron Geddon and Garr came to Azeroth as well, where the Baron led the assault on the World Tree itself. It wasn't long until the heroes arrived and helped the Druids in stopping his madness. While on Azeroth, Geddon could not be killed, so instead the Druids came up with a plan that required the heroes' help. The Druids gave a hero a staff, and when used on Geddon would weaken him significantly. Eventually, Geddon was to weak to continue the fight and was bound where he stood. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Aristocrats Category:Right-Hand